The Aftermath
by wierd4ever
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like after a huge war was fought? This story portrays The demi-gods lives after TBLOO. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If you have not read the Blood of Olympus do not read this.**

**Jason**

Camp was back to normal. A few campers got killed her and there from trying to evade rules. Chiron acted more like a young centaur since everything was so peaceful, much to the chagrin of Mr. D. Piper seemed to be in a good mood almost all the time except for when Leo's name was brought up. Percy made a shower out of toilet water…again. Annabeth was helping out the camp by rebuilding the parts of the camp that was ruined during the fight with Gaea. And Jason is in the process of building a temple for Kymopoleia of course Annabeth was helping him). Everything was going just fine until he heard shrills coming from the woods. Everyone looked up from their work. Percy was the first to dash into the woods followed by Annabeth, Piper, and Jason. When they got to the woods they found Mrs. O'Leary trying to play with the satyrs and tree nymphs. Percy yelled heal at her but she wouldn't listen. Annabeth softly coaxed Mrs. O'Leary who came bound up to Annabeth eagerly. Percy stared at Annabeth as Piper and Jason walked off. Jason, hand in hand with Piper didn't look back. When Piper giggled Jason looked at her and she pointed towards Percy and Annabeth. Mrs. O'Leary was on top of Percy licking his face while Annabeth was on the ground laughing. Jason smiled and put his arm around Piper. Piper rested her head on Jason's shoulder. Suddenly they saw a streak of orange and blonde, followed by a streak of brown and orange. Percy bumped into Jason and toppled both of them over. Piper looked at Annabeth who was red in the face and panting. Piper jogged up to Annabeth and they started to whisper. Percy and I tried real hard to hear them, especially when they started to point. They then whispered some more and ran to the Aphrodite cabin. We strained our necks to see what they were doing. They did not enter the cabin but were talking to someone inside. We looked at each other and stood up.

"We had better get to the Zeus or Poseidon cabin before they come back." Jason observed.

"Yeah, We had better hurry too they are walking towards the woods." Percy said hurriedly.

The boys scrambled off running in the direction of their cabins. Poseidon was the closest so they hid in there. Percy locked the door as Jason looked around. He was not surprised at what he saw. On the bottom of one bunk bed had sheets tangled with the comforter, there were clothes under the beds and on top of a bunk bed Jason noticed an extreme amount of books. He went to the top of one bunk and found it was untouched. He called Percy to come join him on the neat bed when he saw a bunk with picture frames strewn on it. Curious Jason crawled onto the bunk and found many pictures of Percy and Annabeth in various positions. There were some where they posed in cute positions, fighting positions. Then there were the weird kissing ones. On the cheeks, an underwater one, and many more pictures Jason did not want to think about. Jason turned around and found Percy glaring at him completely red in the face.

"Care to explain?" Jason inquired teasing.

"What are you doing?!" Percy almost screamed.

"Shhh!" Jason shushed him, "Do you want Annabeth and Piper to see this?"

"This is my stuff that you shouldn't be looking at." Percy was still mad. Jason shrugged innocently, "Then you shouldn't leave it lying around. So why exactly…"

Percy cut him off and exclaimed, "It is for Annabeth's and I's anniversary if you have to know! I am secretly setting up a picture wall over there." Percy gestured a little embarrassed. They got down from the bunk and looked at it.

"Oh…" Jason said thoughtfully. They heard a knock at the door and scrambled to hide the pictures. Jason raced to the bunk bed and took sheets, comforter, clothes, anything to conceal the pictures. Percy draped a cloth over the wall so it was completely sealed. Jason jumped to the bunk across to the bunk with books on it. Percy scrambled up to the same bunk just as Annabeth shouted finally. The door opened and there stood Annabeth and Piper completely soaked with water.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason

"Percy what is the meaning of this?" Annabeth asked angrily as she stood drenched in water. Percy just stared at her confused, "Why are you so wet?"

Annabeth huffed, "Because when we were trying to get in all of a sudden the little Poseidon fountain's water completely drenched us!"

Percy stared and defiantly said, "Well that is what you get for breaking and entering!"

Jason mumbled his agreement. Piper used her charm-speak, "You guys are hiding something aren't you?"

Jason almost confirmed, being the boyfriend of an Aphrodite kid the charm-speak really worked on him, but Percy pinched him and said, "No. Why do you ask?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Maybe because we are soaked for no apparent reason? Think of that?"

Percy face planted on his pillow, "Go 'way!"

Annabeth laughed, "Whatever you say Percy."

"Guys come here!" Piper shouted. Everyone raced to where Piper was standing.

"Look! What is that?"

Everyone looked up and saw an orange ball in the sky. As the ball descended rapidly something came out of the ball that emitted glory. It brought the orange ball down slowly. As it came closer everyone noticed that it was fire. It slowly died down as the glowing thing brought down an unconscious human. Everybody stared with eyes wide and mouths open. The human became conscious a minute later. When the human stood up they noticed it was a boy with brown hair. His hair was cut short. He had a tank top on and muscles that bulged. He also had some type of sweet pants on. The glowing thing was a girl. Beautiful with brunet and golden highlights. When she looked at Jason her eyes looked worried. Obviously she was the guy's girlfriend. The guy stood up and then swooned. The girl was biting her finger nails.

"Uh Miss? We need to get him to the infirmary." Jason carried the guy to the infirmary and set him down. Something about him looked familiar. Jason figured it was probably a Roman. He ran and told Chiron who told Jason that the boy would be taken care of. Jason walked out. He saw the girl hug Percy and Annabeth looked mad about it. This was something that Percy did not want to see but Jason walked back anyway. The girl turned around and smiled weakly at Jason.

"Hi my name is Calypso."


End file.
